Vergüenza
by Capuciine
Summary: ¡Todo por una discusión! Ahora es el turno de Sousuke de hacer las paces con su no "tan" querida novia pero las cosas no salen como se lo imaginaba y termina por trasmitir en toda la iglesia...la conversación privada entre los dos. [Fem!HaruxSousuke] [One-shot] [Dedicado a Paula Ryouta]


**¡Hola a todos! Bueno ando muy obsesionada con esto del "Genderswap", en este caso, aquí les traigo un SouHaru que prometí que escribiría, espero que sea de su agrado, más aún porque en este Fic es de comedia, así que diviértanse leyéndolo.**

 **Disclamer: Free! y sus personajes no son míos, son propiedad de su respectivo creador. Yo solo los utilizo con sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

 **Vergüenza.**

 **[One-shot]**

 **Escrito por:** Capuciine.

* * *

 **Título:** Vergüenza.

 **Categoría:** T.

 **Género:** Humor/Romance.

 **Escrito por:** Capuciine.

* * *

Sousuke Yamazaki y Haruka Nanase habian iniciado una relación, si creían que se iba a tratar de un bello noviazgo, pues no, se la pasaban discutiendo cada dos por tres, sus padres se llevaban bien y aceptaron la relación entre sus dos hijos.

El pelinegro decidió llevar a su "tan" querida novia a una laguna cercana de la ciudad, pero realmente quería disfrutar hacerla enojar como siempre, le daba importancia si decía algún comentario ofensivo y que luego reciba un golpe por parte de la chica, solo quería divertirse a lo grande.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre? —pregunto el mayor mientras acariciaba la entrepierna de su chica.

—No puedo. —contesto muy asustada y apartándole la mano.

—Pero es sólo la segunda vez —dijo en tono seductor y mientras le besaba en el cuello, haciendo que gimiera de placer.

—Lo sé. Pero no me siento segura de hacerlo otra vez, ya que entonces vas a querer ir más lejos. —dijo con cierta preocupación.

—Lo siento, amor, te quiero... ¿Lo sabias? —dijo ahora con un tono dulce haciendo que las mejillas de su novia se pusieran rojas.

—Ven aquí, idiota.—dijo sonriendo, los dos se dieron un beso en los labios y luego un gran abrazo.

—¿Es más bueno que una mamada?—pregunto ahora mirando el techo pero sin dejar de abrazar a su chica.

Ante esa pregunta tan vergonzosa y provocativa, el rostro de la chica se puso roja enseguida por la vergüenza, como odiaba que su novio dijera esas estúpidas cosas relacionadas con el sexo, más aún porque ella ya no es virgen, solo que no quiere que sea noticia se haga publica en su escuela y sus padres.

—¡Pensé que entendías lo que sentía por esto! —exclamo con el ceño fruncido y le pego una cachetada hasta dejarle una linda marca en su cara—.No quiero que nadie lo sepa, ni mucho menos mis padres y los tuyos.

—¡Pero si cuando lo hicimos no te quejaste ni nada por el estilo! —dijo también molesto y sobándose la mejilla por el golpe que le dio la pelinegra.

—¡Puede que tu si pero yo no, me obligaste hacerlo a la fuerza! —Volvió a exclamar entre gritos, tomo su bolso y abrió la puerta del auto con la intención de irse a casa.

—Oye perra, no lo decía enserio. —dijo también abriendo la puerta para tratar de detener a su novia.

—Vete a la mierda.—dijo la chica y alzo el dedo medio.

—¡Mejor tú, zorra! —exclamo también haciendo la seña obscena.

...

Al día siguiente, Haurka tuvo que ir con sus padres a la iglesia. Estuvo muy orgullosa por la idea de acompañarlos, ya que pensaba de que esa la mejor manera de olvidarse de su "jodido" novio y de aquella discusión que tuvieron ayer por la noche.

Pero hablando del Rey de Roma, para desgracia suya, Sousuke apareció para encontrarla y tratar de hacer las paces. La pelinegra se giró al verlo y de pronto su cara cambio a un rostro de amargura total, con esa misma expresión se preguntaba una y otras vez que demonios hacia ese idiota en la Iglesia.

—Haru. —dijo el mayor mientras intentaba no hacer ruido—Disculpe, lo siento mucho. No pretendía interrumpir el...

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunto con el ceño fruncido, no estaba para nada feliz que este aquí.

—Quería decir que lo siento por lo que te dije ayer. —contesto susurrando en voz baja

—¿De verdad piensa que este es el mejor momento para hablar de esto?—pregunto sin dejar su semblante de amargura.

—No me has llamado y enviado mensajes.—dijo con poco molesto.

Algunas personas que estaban cerca de la pareja e incluyendo a la madre de la pelinegra, les pidieron que guardaran silencio pero la chica no quería tener problemas un momento inapropiado. De tal modo que decidió llevar a su novio a un lugar privado para poder discutirlo sin que nadie los oyera.

—Ahora vuelvo, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo susurrándole en el oído de su padre.

—Está bien. —respondió en voz baja.

—¿Que es la fe? Cuando se activa el interruptor de luz en su cocina, sabes que las luces se encenderán. Algunos llaman eso fe, pero yo digo, que esa no es la verdadera fe.

...

—De acuerdo, ¿Qué es tan importante que tenías que venir a interrumpir la iglesia? —pregunto todavía molesta.

—Realmente no entiendo por qué estás tan enojada conmigo en este momento. —contesto ahora cruzándose de brazos.

—Es porque TU no me respetas.—dijo señalando sus dos dedos hacia el—.Todo esto es sólo una gran broma para ti.

—¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón, porque esto es sólo otra fase para ti.—dijo apoyándose en una mesa de madera pero no se había dado cuenta de que apretó un botón e hizo que todo de lo que estaban hablando se trasmitiera por todo el lugar—Y te encaprichas...¿Para qué? ¿Para que en dos semas te aburras?

 _"¿Por qué es tan difícil de creer que no quiero que todo se enteren?"_

 _"¿Hasta cuándo?"_

 _"¿Y que ahí de ti? Porque tuviste un trió con Rin junto con Makoto en la fiesta anterior"_

 _"¡Eso no cuenta! Estábamos ebrios y no sabía lo que hacíamos."_

—¿Esa es Haruka? —pregunto el padre de la mencionada y su esposa entro en estado de shock.

 _"Y no vayas por ahí diciendo por ahí que sigues siendo virgen. No soy ningún idiota, lo hiciste conmigo en un armario de suministros cuando teníamos quince años y fue anal"_

Todos se sorprendieron por lo que había dicho el chico, pero muchos se estaban preguntando porque carajo hablan sobre sexo en un lugar como la iglesia, más aun porque el sacerdote estaba dando la palabra del señor y interrumpiéndolo a último momento.

—Tranquilos.—dijo el sacerdote tratando de mantener la calma.

—¡Ciérrale la boca!—exclamo muy molesta la madre de Haru, ya estaba empezando a perder la paciencia.

—¡Ella es tu hija! —le grito señalándola con el dedo, el también estaba enojado.

—¡Mátalo! —volvió a gritar sin dejar su semblante de furia.

—La fe es como una roca sólida...

 _"¿No crees que estoy comprometida a esto? No quiero que mis padres lo sepan."_

 _"¡Ja! Mi papá fue a la escuela secundaria con tu mama. Dijo que se la chupo a todo un equipo de baloncesto y tuvo que lavarle el estómago."_

Y como al principio, se llevaron una gran sorpresa, varios de ellos se asquearon por eso y las chicas se habían puesto rojas como tomates, en cuanto a la madre de Haru, estaba profundamente en el pozo de la vergüenza y se tapó la cara muy avergonzada por ese suceso —que Sousuke no estaba mintiendo en ese entonces—cuando era joven.

 _"¡Eres un cerdo asqueroso!"_

 _"Además, tu padre era un mujeriego. Se cogía con cualquier chica como si fuera un conejo"_

—¡A la mierda! Esto es una mierda!—exclamo ya muy molesto y únicamente se fue, pero maldiciendo en voz baja.

Por otro lado, el chico ya estaba empezando a perder el tiempo en discusiones, por lo que rápidamente agarro la cintura de su novia y le empezó a succionar el cuello hasta dejarle una linda marca que más tarde se volvería azul.

—Sabes que lo quieres. —dijo ahora acariciando los pechos de la chica, quien trataba de zafarse de él. Sin embargo, el padre de la pelinegra los encontró y tan solo se cruzó de brazos, con el ceño fruncido

—¿Nos perdimos la comunión? —pregunto un poco nerviosa y sudando.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado, morí realmente de la risa por haber escrito esto, dejen reviews y se les quiero mucho. Voy a ver si tengo más ideas para futuros fics, rezo para que no sean muy lejanos (?)**


End file.
